


Integrity

by deemmmvee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dom Kaidan Alenko, F/M, FemShep - Freeform, Female Shepard - Freeform, Kaidan Appreciation Week, Kaidan Porn Week, One Shot, Past Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Quickies, Shenko - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deemmmvee/pseuds/deemmmvee
Summary: Kaidan is back on the ship after the standoff between him and Shep. He killed Udina in cold blood and needs to be reminded that integrity isn’t the only thing that matters... especially after he catches Shep checking him out on their way back to the Normandy...
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Mass Effect





	Integrity

_Sometimes the way a thing goes down does matter, Shepard. Later, when you have to live with yourself. Knowing that you acted with integrity, then it matters._

Kaidan sauntered into the docking port that connected the Normandy to the bay. He knew even the great Commander Shepard can’t resist this, even if she were a Cerberus clone.

_Play it cool, Alenko._

Kaidan waited a beat, getting into the purification chamber. He turned casually to her. He could see the light leave her eyes as her ‘favorite ass on the Citadel’ was removed from her sight.

_Huh, she used to punch me if I ever whispered that during the crew meetings._

Her eyes rose up to meet his. She knew he knew exactly what she was just looking at.

 _Shit_.

Even after all these years, the connection between them was stronger than it would be if they were two horny teenagers.

She cleared her throat and moved to stand next to him, facing the double doors of the Normandy. His broad stance took up most of the chamber, so she squeezed into the block of space left; letting her shoulder press against the wall. She tried so hard not to look at him or say anything that might give herself away to her thoughts. Without warning, his fist punched the lockdown button and sanitizer steam filled the room. Her vision blurred instantly, as always.

Except this time, she felt a hand at her throat.

Kaidan threw her back up against the wall, his hand gripping her tightly, her pulse quickened. Her armor clanged loudly against the hand railing. She became disoriented, but Kaidan was completely focused.

“I know you were staring at my ass, Shepard.”

Her eyes widened at the dark figure stood pressed before her, his lips grazing her ear. His whisper tickling the microscopic hairs currently erect across her prickled skin.

“I-erm, I apologize, Major Alenko. Old habits die hard.”

She felt his mouth crook up into that half smirk of his, “Oh I’m so glad you brought up that word, Shep.”

Her brows furrowed, “What word?”

He came in closer, pushing his whole body into her. His hand gripping her neck just a bit tighter.

“ _Hard_.”

Shepard took a sharp intake of breath at that barely audible word. It was her new favorite word. Best word in all of existence.

“ _Yes_.”

Soon, the two of them were wildly ripping each other’s gear off from the shoulders down. Metal clanged against the floor as armored pieces dropped, one by one.

They didn’t care, they waited much too long already.

Soon, they were bare and Kaidan resumed his original position.

Shepard hadn’t noticed how much muscle he attained since Horizon. Kaidan looked good. Better than he ever did. He had salt and pepper chest hairs in a wild array across his tight muscled chest. The creases on his abdomen were more prominent now. And his arms, his arms were like two testosterone filled tree trunks.

_He was hard alright… in more ways than one._

She let her nails dig into his flesh, from his sculpted back to his rib cage just feeling how much wider he’d gotten with all the added bulk.

He groaned from the sharp pain as he continued to savagely kiss, lick, bite, and suck from her mouth down to her neck.

She put her hands on his massive pecks and scratched downwards as his mouth made its way to her left breast and bit down sharply on the hardened bud.

“FUCK, Kaidan.” Her hands flew to his tight ass, the envy of the Citadel. “Please, just get to it already.”

His head shot back up, his grip remaining firm.

“You aren’t the one running the show right now, Shep.”

He kissed her harshly then whipped her whole body around and shoved her head down, her arms shooting out in front of her.

“Hold onto that railing, you’re gonna need the leverage.”

She looked back over her shoulder as she did what he commanded.

He stood in all of his glory, staring at her ass, legs separated to form a perfect V. Her pussy was on full, dripping, display. Kaidan had travelled to countless worlds and never had he seen a sight quite like this.

“I’m taking my time here, Shep. It’s been too long. Consider it payback for your lack of professionalism.”

She grunted in frustration, “ _Please, Kaidan_.”

Her whole body shook in need, the liquid dripped to the floor in dewey droplets.

“You’re so wet, you’re staining the floor. I should fix that, shouldn’t I?” He crooked up an eyebrow.

She moaned, “Kaidan, _please_.”

“If you keep asking nicely, perhaps I’ll consider it.”

He bent down, on his knees, leveled to her backside. He took hold of both cheeks, widening her more to him.

“Fuck, Kaidan. What are you wai-“ His hand came down powerfully on her right cheek as soon as the words left her mouth.

“I warned you, Shep. Be patient.”

The vibration of the slap reverberated through her center and made the ache for him even stronger.

“Please, again.”

He smiled, “Again?”

She nodded back at him, “Yes, yes, Kaidan. Hit me again, please.”

“I’ll give you this one, Shep. But after that, I run the show. Got it?”

She nodded back at him, “Yes, Kaidan.”

He liked this. He hadn’t loved something like this since their first night together. Then it was sensual and raw and pure emotion. Now this is just tension, need, and time built up to a point where love and pain became synonymous.

He brought his hand down on her once again, then again, and again. Her moans filled the chamber with each harsh slap of skin against skin. Then, he switched sides and repeated his action, rubbing the other cheek of its redness as he did.

Her center was so slick, the juices began to run down her thighs.

Before long, her backside was bright red and glorious to behold. Kaidan gripped and rubbed her cheeks together with both hands, spreading and rubbing the juices at her center around even further.

He was playing with her, building her up, but it would be for both of their enjoyment in the end.

“Ugh, please… _please_ , Kaidan.” Her voice was so hoarse and sexy. Kaidan loved every second of it.

“Ah, remember our deal, Commander. I’m in charge of this vessel.”

She let out a snort and as she was about to give him a comeback, he dove in.

She screamed instead.

His tongue became a frenzy on her center, practically drinking up her juices as he worked her.

Her grasp around the railing was so strong her knuckles turned her skin a pure white and the veins up her forearms popped firmly to the surface.

Her calves tensed up and she stood on her tippy toes as he sucked and licked at her like a parched dog in a desert heat.

The sounds that came from her mouth. God, he couldn’t wait to do things to that mouth.

She came twice before he got up from his knees.

She whipped her head back at him as he took his hand and swiped it up her center once. She was confused for just a moment, before he took that hand and coated himself in her fluids. A shutter went through her then, it might have been the most erotic thing she’d ever seen.

He just kept eyeing her down as he stroked, egging her on, torturing her. Challenging her.

She didn’t dare say a word as he stared at her, icily.

“I see you’ve learned your lesson, Shep.”

She nodded.

He took a quick glance down, “You want this?”

She nodded again.

He smiled, “Good, it’s yours. _Only_ yours.”

Then, he gripped her roughly by the hips and thrust himself in.

She moaned from the sudden plunge and caught her breath as he kept jackhammering into her.

She’d forgotten his girth. He was thick and long and she could feel him hitting the wall deep inside of her. It was a familiar feeling but one that was long forgotten… she didn’t know how much it was needed until he entered her.

His speed escalated and continued, to her great satisfaction. His name kept pouring from her lips like a chant or a prayer, and it soon became his favorite sound.

Once she got her momentum back from his thrusting, she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him again.

A blue energy lined his entire body and filled his eyes. The biotic power he harbored from his thrusting kept building up beyond his control. She felt shocks that burned and zapped her buttocks every time it hit his pelvis.

She knew she’d have burns there after this, but it would be the sweetest burn she’d ever endured.

His fingers burned at her thighs as well, she moaned as the pain and the pleasure rose more and more with every movement.

“Harder, Kaidan. _Harder_.” She could barely manage a whisper, but he heard her and sped up to his maximum capacity.

“ _Fuck, Shep_. I’m coming inside of you. I need to.”

She nodded, “Yes… yes… _please_.”

She begged for him as they both reached a crescendo of orgasmic mind-losing pleasure. She felt his release coat the walls inside of her and she reveled in that sensation.

Kaidan’s biotic energy ripped from his body as he came and took out all of the lights within the chamber. And in turn, set off the Normandy’s emergency alert system.

The two of them scuffled to collect their belongings and escaped the chamber before they had to confront anyone from the deck crew.

They exited back towards the docking bay and found an abandoned alcove to collect themselves in.

When they both took a beat to make sure they hadn’t been caught, they both started laughing like two wild teenagers.

They missed this feeling of euphoria and blissful aftermath and both wondered why they allowed themselves to go so long without it.

For what? A stupid bruised ego? Pride? The fear of giving in? No more.

Kaidan was back on her ship and he’d die before he’d let another wasted moment pass them by.

“So, go again in ten minutes?”

Shepard grabbed him by the collar, “My cabin. Don’t be late, _Major_.”

She threw him back at the wall and sauntered towards their ship, not looking back once.

He smiled, watching her. “I’m the luckiest man alive.”


End file.
